Luigi the Sorcerer
by The Weed
Summary: Luigi has been practicing to beat his brother Mario. One night, he stumbles upon an ancient sorcerer, who teaches him magic. Enough said, read the fic already.
1. Weird Beginnings

_**Luigi the Sorcerer**_

**By: The Weed**

**Disclaimer: nothing in this fic belongs to me but "the sorcerer". Other than that, everything else belongs to Nintendo. If I have copied anything from anyone, I have done it probably by chance, so don't get mad at me or anything.**

**Chapter One**

_**The Mushroom Kingdom: Toadtown **_

Luigi walked out of the gym. It had been a long day of practicing. He was, of course, practicing to challenge his brother, Mario. Mario had always been in the spotlight, but now, ever since he had defeated Bowser for good, he had been sitting around the house, eating and being a couch potato. Nobody had called upon him for months.

"_This should be easy"_ Luigi thought as he turned around the corner. Walking down the street, he looked towards the bright red house that Mario lived in. across the street was the green house that Luigi lived in. Unlocking the door, he walked in, and set down his gym bag down in his room. Walking through the house, he went out into the backyard and sat down on a lounge chair. Off in the distance, a sparkle of light flashed, then suddenly disappeared.

"_Luigi"_ a voice called. Luigi looked up. There was no one there. "_Luigi"_ the voice called again. It was then that Luigi realized that the voice was _inside_ his head.

"_Luigi, follow the light"_ the voice called again. Luigi got up from his chair, and as he did so, the light flashed again, but did not go out. He walked up to the light, and reached out a hand to touch it. The light flashed brightly, and he was suddenly not in his backyard anymore, but in a field covered in a light blanket of snow. In the center of field was an immense statue made of a strange black stone. The statue was that of a man standing in a field of fireflowers, holding a staff. At the statue's base was a crest.

"_Pull upon the crest Luigi"_ the voice called again. Luigi did as he was asked. Underneath the crest was a hole, just big enough to stick his hand in.

"_Shoot a fireball into the hole"_ the voice spoke in a commanding tone. Luigi did so, and suddenly the ground began vibrating. All the snow disappeared, and all the trees surrounding the field suddenly grew their leaves back. The statue's base sank into the ground, and the man became more lifelike every second. Then, to Luigi's surprise, the statue _stepped off of_ the slowly sinking base.

"Hello Luigi, I've been waiting for you," he said in the same warm voice that had spoken to him before

_To be Continued………_

**Author's Notes: being as this is my first fic, please R&R. Constructive criticism is welcome. If you have any ideas, please send them, I will acknowledge you if your idea is used. Until next chapter……**


	2. And You Are?

_**Luigi The Sorcerer**_

**By: The Weed**

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this fic belongs to me except "the sorcerer" and any other various characters I may make up. The rest of it belongs to Nintendo. If I have copied anything in any other fic, it was most likely by chance, unless I say otherwise.**

**Chapter 2: And You Are…?**

**_The Lost Field Dimensional Portal_**

" Who are you?" Luigi asked

"I am a sorcerer, who was trapped within that statue long ago when I came through a portal into the midst of a magical battle between two wizards. They both shot at me at the same time, and I turned to stone instantly. After that, I have no memory"

"Portal?"

"This place is a dimensional portal that connects many worlds. Only those who know of its existence can enter it."

"I didn't know of it"

"I brought you here, which is the _only_ other way to enter."

"What is this place called?"

"The Lost Field." Luigi fell silent for a second, and seemed to slip into deep thought.

"_I've heard of this place before somewhere," _he thought, _"If only I could remember."_

"I remember Professor Kolorado saying something about a place like this on one of his expeditions," Luigi suddenly spoke out. "He said it was a place where magical things happened."

"That is why I am here," the man answered, "I am here to help you defeat your brother."

"I don't need help, and how'd you know I was training to beat Mario?"

"I am a sorcerer, who can read minds."

"How are you going to help me?"

"By teaching you the magic arts," the sorcerer answered.

"Like?"

"How to handle the powers of Ice, Fire, Electricity, and how to absorb the powers of items so that they stay permanently absorbed so you can call upon them at any time."

"…" Luigi stood there with a blank look on his face. "By the way, who are you?"

"That will come in later times, my apprentice" He answered.

Luigi woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily.

"_It was just a dream"_ He thought

"_Or was it?"_ A voice answered

**Author's Notes: **Meh. Not much of a chapter, but it'll hold you off 'till later. Until next chapter….

crowd waits in suspense


End file.
